Sasukes Purpose
by Joanna-Olson
Summary: Den Kampf, den du suchst, wirst du möglicherweise nicht überleben, Sasuke.“
1. Chapter 1

„Den Kampf, den du suchst, wirst du möglicherweise nicht überleben, Sasuke."

Unruhig lief er in dem kleinen Raum, in dem er sich befand, auf und ab. Madaras Worte hallten immer und immer wieder durch seinen Kopf. Es war die Wahrheit, das wusste Sasuke. Eine unangenehme, aber dennoch die Wahrheit. Schließlich forderte er eines der fünf großen Ninja-Dörfer heraus, eine militärische Großmacht, nicht zu vergleichen mit einem kleinen Stützpunkt, wie Oto es gewesen war. Zwar hatte Orochimaru dort vorrangig Elite-Ninja um sich geschart, war aber zahlenmäßig nie auch nur in die Nähe der Konoha Jo-Nin und Anbu gekommen. Ganz zu schweigen von den vielen Chu-Nin und Ge-Nin. Zugegeben machte sich Sasuke um letztere keine großen Gedanken, waren sie doch meist noch Kinder ohne große Kampferfahrung, doch den Rest konnte und durfte er einfach nicht unterschätzen.

Dennoch, vor seinem Plan, das Dorf anzugreifen, schreckte er nicht zurück. Zu tief saß der Hass und die Verbitterung. Zu tief saß das Bedürfnis nach Rache. Rache für das, was man seinem Clan, seinem Bruder angetan hatte.

Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und sein Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer Maske, voller Schmerz und Wut zugleich.

„Sie sind schuld", wisperte er. „Sie sind schuld, dass sie jetzt alle tot sind!" Eine Träne rann über seine Wange, ein einsames Zeugnis seines Schmerzes. Und gleichzeitig seiner Wut. Wut auf dieses Dorf, das für seinen Schmerz verantwortlich war. Wut auf sich selbst, weil er den Verrat des Dorfes nicht durchschaut hatte. Ja, selbst Wut auf Itachi, weil der ihm nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. „Verzeih mir, Bruder, aber ich kann nicht vergessen." Er wischte mit dem Handrücken über seine Wange und beseitigte damit die Träne als Zeichen seines Schmerzes, seiner Schwäche. „Ich kann deinen Weg nicht gehen, Itachi. Sie sollen den Schmerz spüren, den sie mir zugefügt haben."

Rache. Das war es, nach dem es ihm durstete. Nicht das friedliche Leben, das sich sein Bruder für ihn gewünscht hatte. Eiskalte Rache.

Doch mit diesen finsteren Gedanken schlichen sich noch andere Bilder in seinen Kopf. Bilder von seinen Freunden, die er damals gehabt hatte. Er sah ihre Gesichter vor seinem geistigen Auge. Die, seines alten Teams. Naruto und Sakura, die beiden einzig wahren Freunde, die er wahrscheinlich jemals besessen hatte. So sehr er auch versucht hatte, das Band, das ihn mit ihnen verband zu durchtrennen, ganz gelungen war es ihm nie. Erst, nachdem er zu Orochimaru gegangen war, hatte er bemerkt, wie viel die beiden ihm wirklich bedeuteten und wie einsam er doch ohne sie war. Naruto, mit seiner lauten und nervigen Art, der ihn doch eigentlich immer am besten verstanden hatte, egal, wie sehr er sich vor seiner Außenwelt verschlossen hatte. Und Sakura, die ihn in irgendeiner Weise an seine Mutter erinnerte. Warum wusste er selbst nicht, es war einfach so.

Doch die beiden waren nach wie vor in Konoha und somit seine Feinde. Es schmerzte ihn, aber er musste sich gegen sie stellen, egal, wie viel sie ihm bedeuteten.

Und dass er gegen sie kämpfen musste, war praktisch vorbestimmt, würde Naruto ihm doch sofort entgegen stürmen, sobald er erfahren würde, wie nah er war. Und dann würden sie kämpfen, wie damals, im Tal des Endes. Und Sasuke würde ihn töten müssen, stand er doch zwischen ihm und seiner heiß ersehnten Rache. Entweder das oder er selbst würde sterben. Er wusste nicht, welche Fortschritte Naruto und auch Sakura in all den Jahren gemacht hatten, also war das eine Option, die er in Betracht ziehen musste. Zwar wusste er, dass sie ihn niemals töten wollten, doch sie würden es tun, wenn sie keine andere Wahl hätten, Freundschaft hin oder her. Und er würde es auch tun, wenn sie sich zwischen ihn und seine Rache stellten, soviel war klar.

Schließlich war es sein Lebensziel, seinen Clan zu rächen, auch wenn er dabei sein Leben ließ.

Sasuke zuckte zusammen, als ihn ein Klopfen aus seinen Gedanken riss. Er fluchte leise, trat aber dennoch zur Tür und öffnete sie. Draußen stand Karin und sah ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an. Sasuke kannte diesen Blick, setzte sie ihn doch immer auf, wenn sie sich ihrer Sache nicht ganz sicher war. Gerade noch rechzeitig konnte er sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Sie war doch so leicht zu durchschauen!

Er trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ sie eintreten. Hinter ihr schloss er die Tür wieder und drehte den Schlüssel zweimal, ohne, dass sie es bemerkte. Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille, dann wandte sie sich wieder an ihn.

„Suigetsu sagte, du wolltest mit mir sprechen?"

Sasuke nickte. „Es gibt da eine Sache, die ich mit dir besprechen muss."

Sie sah ihn fragend an, erwiderte jedoch nichts, also fuhr er fort.

„Wie du weißt, bin ich der letzte Uchiha." Sasuke ließ Madara bewusst unter den Tisch fallen, wusste er doch, dass dieser diesen Teil des Planes für hinfällig betrachten würde. „Und ich werde Konoha angreifen, aber das weißt du ja auch schon."

Karin nickte, schwieg jedoch weiterhin.

„Madara denkt, dass ich den Kampf nicht überleben werde und wenn ich ehrlich bin, halte ich das für möglich."

„Aber Sasuke!" Sasuke brachte sie mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

„Das heißt nicht, dass ich vorhabe, ins offene Messer zu rennen. Natürlich habe ich einen Plan, aber die Möglichkeit, zu sterben besteht immer."

Karin sah ihn an, verwirrt von seinen Worten und seiner Offenheit. Nie zuvor hatte er so über einen Kampf gesprochen, war er doch jedes Mal siegessicher gewesen. Gut, er hatte niemals ein ganzes Dorf angreifen wollen, doch selbst vor seinem Kampf mit Itachi hatte er nie übers sterben geredet.

Sasuke musterte sie mit einem undefinierbaren Blick. Es machte sie nervös, das sah man ihr an. Innerlich seufzte er. Wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, hatte er Karin lieb gewonnen und es widerstrebte ihm, sie so benutzen zu müssen.

„Das ... das mag ja sein, aber was hat das mit mir zu tun? Du weißt, dass ich dir in den Tod folgen würde, das musst du mir nicht noch mal sagen." Ihre Unsichrheit spiegelte sich auch in ihrer Stimme wider. Sasuke schloss kurz die Augen.

„Ehrlich gesagt ist es genau das, was du nicht sollst." Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen, sah ihre Überraschung und ihre Verwirrung. Sah die Frage, die in ihr aufkam. ‚Was soll das heißen?'

Er wartete gar nicht erst, bis sie Karins Lippen verließ, sondern sprach weiter. „Es behagt mir nicht, dich und deine Techniken in einem so wichtigen Kampf nicht dabei zu haben, aber ich habe einen anderen Plan mit dir." Er stockte kurz und sah zu Boden. Ihm war bewusst, was er von ihr verlangte, hegte jedoch keine Zweifel, dass sie alles tun würde, was er von ihr verlangte. Doch trotzdem beschlich ihn ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend. War es sein Gewissen?

Er schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab. Er konnte es sich nicht mehr erlauben, sich von so etwas behindern zu lassen. Jetzt ging es um alles.

Sasuke sah Karin wieder in die Augen. „Karin, ich möchte, dass du ein Kind von mir bekommst und damit den Fortbestand meines Clans sicherst."

Karins Augen weiteten sich und er sah förmlich, wie ihre Gedanken sich überschlugen. In einer anderen Situation hätte er sich ein Grinsen verkneifen müssen, ließ sie sich doch selten so aus der Fassung bringen. Aber nicht jetzt. Die Situation war zu ernst, also verzog er keine Miene.

Karin starrte ihn nur an, unfähig, sich zu bewegen oder etwas zu sagen. Was er da sagte, war mehr als sie sich jemals erträumt hätte. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass ihre Bemühungen um ihn doch nicht so vergeblich waren, wie sie - vor allem in letzter Zeit – geglaubt hatte.

„Sa .. Sasuke, ich ... ich..." Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Sie wusste einfach gar nichts mehr. Am liebsten wäre sie einfach in sich zusammen gesunken, vor Glück und Verwirrung gleichzeitig.

„Nur damit wir uns verstehen, mit Liebe hat das nichts zu tun." Seine Stimme war so ausdruckslos wie immer. Karin blickte zu Boden und nickte. Natürlich. Alles hatte einen Haken. Aber sie konnte damit leben und genau das erstaunte sie. In ihren Träumen hatte sie sich ausgemalt, mit ihm zu leben, ihn zu lieben und von ihm geliebt zu werden. Doch gleichzeitig hatte sie gewusst, dass es niemals soweit kommen würde. Sie hatte ihn in letzter Zeit beobachtet und - ganz gleich was viele von ihr dachten - dumm war sie nicht. Sie konnte eins und eins zusammen zählen und hatte sich zusammen gereimt, was in ihm vorging, egal, wie sehr er versuchte, es vor ihr und den anderen zu verstecken. Manchmal, wenn er sich nicht vollends konzentrierte, erhaschte sie einen Blick auf seine Gefühle in seinen Augen. Sie sah Schmerz und Wut, den Durst nach Rache, aber sie sah auch Sehnsucht darin. Sehnsucht nach jemandem und Karin war sich sicher, dass dieser jemand nicht sie war. Es stimmte sie traurig, doch sie wusste, dass sie es nicht ändern konnte.

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihm wieder in die Augen. „Ich weiß." In diesem Moment spiegelte sich so viel in ihren Augen. Sasuke sah Traurigkeit, Unsicherheit und gleichzeitig eine Entschlossenheit, die er erst einmal bei einem Menschen gesehen hatte. Er zögerte kurz, doch dann verdrängte er das Bild, das er vor seinem inneren Auge sah. „Also bist du einverstanden?" Er wusste, dass diese Frage überflüssig war, hatte sie ihm doch verständlich gemacht, dass sie alles für ihn tun würde. Trotzdem nickte sie noch einmal, doch dieses Mal senkte sie ihren Blick nicht. Sasuke seufzte und schloss kurz die Augen, bevor er seine Hand auf ihre Hüfte legte und sie näher zu sich zog. Wieder sah er Unsicherheit und Entschlossenheit auf einmal und wieder verdrängte er das Bild, das in ihm aufstieg, hatte er doch das Gefühl, es ihr schuldig zu sein, ihr in diesem Moment seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Zumindest das. Er atmete ihren herben Duft ein, fuhr mit seinen Händen durch ihr langes, rotes Haar und genoss den Moment. Es war keine Liebe, die sie verband und doch hatte er ein zartes Band zu ihr geknöpft. Ein Band - obgleich es nicht so stark war, wie das, das ihn mit seinem alten Team verband – von dem er wusste, dass er es spätestens nach dieser Nacht nicht mehr so leicht kappen konnte.


	2. Chapter 2

Der Wind blies Sasuke die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Er sprang von Ast zu Ast, Juugo und Suigetsu direkt hinter ihm. Sie sagten nichts, machten nicht einmal den Versuch ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Der Plan war klar, stand schon seit Wochen fest, also gab es keine Notwendigkeit, etwas zu sagen. Sasuke war dankbar dafür, wusste er doch, dass er später, wenn sie in Konoha ankommen würden, keine Zeit mehr haben würde über all das nachzudenken, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging. Und darüber nachdenken musste er, wäre er doch sonst nicht in der Lage, sich voll und ganz auf den bevorstehenden Kampf zu konzentrieren. Sein Plan war aufgegangen, Karin trug sein Kind unter ihrem Herzen. Jetzt wusste er, dass es auch in Zukunft einen Uchiha-Clan geben würden, selbst wenn er jetzt sein Leben ließ. Doch trotzdem war ihm nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache. Er hätte es selbst nie für möglich gehalten, aber sein Gewissen nagte an ihm, rief ihm immer wieder ins Gedächtnis, dass er Karin nur für seine Zwecke ausgenutzt hatte. Doch er machte sich keine Vorwürfe. Sein Clan war wichtig, wichtiger noch, als er selbst und war das schlechte Gewissen allemal wert. Für Karin verhielt es sich ähnlich aber trotzdem ganz anders. Ihr war der Uchiha-Clan egal, für sie zählte nur er selbst. Sasuke war sich dessen bewusst, war es doch mit ein Grund gewesen, dass er sie für diese Aufgabe ausgewählt hatte. Er wusste, dass er ihr vertrauen konnte, wusste, dass sie der Aufgabe gewachsen war. Sie würde ihr Leben weiter leben, wenn er starb, würde das Kind groß ziehen und ihm das Kämpfen lehren, ihm die Geschichte des Clans erzählen, wenn es alt genug war. Zumindest das, was sie davon wusste. Er hatte ihr nicht alles erzählt, wollte nicht, dass sie zu viel an das Kind weiter gab, wollte nicht, dass auch das Kind von Hass und Rachsucht zerfressen wurde, so wie er. Karin würde ihm eine gute Mutter sein, auch wenn sie allein bleiben würde. Denn er würde nicht zu ihr zurück kehren. Er liebte sie nicht und konnte nicht mit ihr zusammen leben, ganz gleich, was ihn alles mit ihr verband. Es würde sie nur verletzen. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich, dass er sein Kind niemals sehen würde, doch er wusste, dass er ihm niemals ein guter Vater sein konnte. Zu sehr wurde er von seiner Rache beherrscht, zu sehr kochte die Wut in ihm. Er wusste, er würde niemals frei davon sein. Manchmal wünschte er sich, ein ganz normales Leben in Konoha zu führen, ein Leben, in dem er nie diese Qualen erlitten hatte. Ein Leben, in dem nicht Karin, sondern die Frau, die er liebte, ihm von ihrer Schwangerschaft erzählte.

Der Wind wehte durch seine Haare, die Brandung schlug hart gegen den Felsen, auf dem er saß. Sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet, dorthin, wo die Sonne unterging. Ein leichter Dunst brach die Strahlen, verwandelte den Horizont in ein atemberaubendes Schauspiel des Lichts und der Farben. Doch Sasuke nahm es nicht wahr, zu tief war er in seine Gedanken versunken. Doch es waren nicht seine Rachepläne, die ihn so beschäftigten. Die hatte er bereits vor Wochen, wenn nicht sogar schon vor Jahren geschmiedet. Nein, er dachte an Karin und an jene Nächte, die er mit ihr verbracht hatte. Er genoss die Nächte mit ihr, genoss ihre Nähe, ihre Hingabe, doch trotzdem fühlte es sich falsch an. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, versuchte das schlechte Gewissen zu unterdrücken, versuchte sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, wofür er es tat. Doch helfen tat es wenig. Egal, wie sehr er sich anstrengte, immer wieder tauchte Karins Gesicht vor ihm auf. Ihr Gesicht am Morgen nach ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht. Wie sie da lag und ihn ansah, in den Augen eine Mischung von Gefühlen, von denen er niemals gedacht hatte, sie jemals auf einmal zu sehen. Glück lag darin, Zufriedenheit, aber gleichzeitig auch eine tiefe Traurigkeit. Vielleicht ahnte sie, dass er nicht vorhatte, zu ihr zurück zu kehren, selbst wenn er den Kampf gegen Konoha überlebt. Vielleicht war ihr klar, dass er sie nur ausnutzte.

Sasuke seufzte. Es musste endlich ein Ende haben, ganz gleich, wie sehr er die Zeit mit ihr genoss. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, versuchte alles zu verdrängen, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Vergeblich.

„Sasuke." Die Stimme ließ ihn kaum merklich zusammen zucken. Er drehte sich um und sah Karin ein paar Meter hinter ihm stehen. Der Wind zerzauste ihr langes, rotes Haar und unwillkürlich musste er daran denken, wie es war, mit den Fingern hindurch zu streichen. Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab, sobald er ihm gekommen war und winkte sie zu sich. Sie zögerte kurz bevor sie auf ihn zuging und sich neben ihn auf den kalten Stein sinken ließ.

„Was willst du hier?" Seine Stimme war emotionslos wie immer. Er sah sie nicht an, sah in den Sonnenuntergang ohne ihn wirklich wahr zu nehmen.

Sie betrachtete ihn von der Seite, gewohnt, dass er sie so behandelte, gewohnt, dass er ihr nur manchmal, wenn er sie in sein Bett holte, diese andere Seite von sich zeigte. Seine heißblütige Seite, seine einfühlsame Seite. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete durch.

„Sasuke, dein Vorhaben war erfolgreich. Ich ... ich bin schwanger."

Eine ganze Weile herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden. Sasuke sah Karin noch immer nicht an, starrte immer noch in die Ferne, saß so unbeweglich da, als wäre er aus dem Stein gemeißelt, auf dem er saß. Er ließ es nicht nach außen dringen, doch in seinem Inneren explodierten die Gefühle. Es war das Ziel, das er sich gesetzt hatte, doch niemals hätte er sich zu träumen gewagt, was dieser einfache Satz bei ihm auslöste. Wärme durchfuhr seine Brust, er fühlte sein Herz schneller klopfen, als wollte es seinen Gedanken folgen, die sich überschlugen. Vater! Er wurde Vater! Er wollte das Wort nicht hören, wollte nicht so darüber denken, würde er das Kind doch niemals zu Gesicht bekommen und trotzdem dröhnte es durch seinen Kopf.

Vielleicht hätte Karin das Chaos, das in ihm herrschte, in seinen Augen toben sehen, wenn sie nicht zu Boden geblickt hätte. Doch so fühlte sie nur den Körper neben sich, unbeweglich wie eine Statue. Es schienen Stunden zu vergehen, in denen sie sich anschwiegen und nichts von dem nach außen dringen ließen, was in ihnen vorging.

Die Sonne war schon fast hinter dem Horizont versunken, als Sasuke ein „Ah" heraus brachte und ihr damit zeigte, dass er ihre Nachricht zur Kenntnis genommen hatte. Und dann tat er etwas absolut untypisches für ihn. Er legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie näher zu sich. Karins Augen weiteten sich und sie sah ihn überrascht an, nur um zu sehen, dass er immer noch in die Ferne blickte. Sie entspannte sich, lehnte sich an ihn und blickte in die untergehende Sonne, genoss das Schauspiel, dass ihnen die letzten Lichtstrahlen boten. Sie fühlte seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch und lächelte. Sie wusste, dass dies ein einmaliger Moment war, wusste, dass er sie genau wie vorher behandeln würde, wenn sie aufstanden, doch in diesem Augenblick war ihr das alles egal. Sie genoss diesen Moment mit ihm und wünschte sich, dass er niemals enden würde.

„Ich danke Euch vielmals, Katzenälteste, dass Ihr uns so lange beherbergt habt und dass Ihr euch bereit erklärt habt, Euch um Karin zu kümmern." Sasuke verbeugte sich noch einmal tief vor der alten Frau, die ihren Titel zurecht trug, hatte sie doch so viel von einer Katze, wie ein Mensch nur haben konnte.

„Sei dir gewiss, dass du hier immer willkommen bist, Sasuke. Und dass für das Mädchen gut gesorgt ist." Sie verzog keine Miene, als sie sprach. „Einem Uchiha werde ich immer helfen." Sasuke nickte noch einmal mit dem Kopf. „Ich danke Euch." Die Katzenälteste musterte ihn noch für einen Moment, bevor sie den Blick abwendete. „Ich wünsche dir viel Glück bei deinem Vorhaben. Ich hoffe, dass du unversehrt zurück kommst." „Macht Euch um mich keine Sorgen, Katzenälteste." Er verbeugte sich noch einmal, bevor er sich zu Suigetsu und Juugo umdrehte. „Gehen wir." Sie verließen den Raum und gingen stillschweigend durch die verworrenen Gänge des Lagers. Keiner von ihnen sprach, das einzige Geräusch, das die Stille durchbrach, war das gleichmäßige Echo ihrer Schritte, das von den Wänden widerhallte.

„Sasuke, warte!" Wäre er nicht so beherrscht, wäre Sasuke wohl zusammengezuckt, als die Stimme den Rhythmus ihrer Schritte störte. Er drehte sich um und sah Karin auf sie zu kommen. Ihr langes Haar hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und ein weites Gewand verbarg ihren Bauch, der gerade begann, anzuschwellen. Sie blieb wenige Schritte vor ihnen stehen und sah ihn an. Sekunden verstrichen und keiner sagte ein Wort, bis sie das Schweigen durchbrach. „Ich ... ich wollte mich von euch verabschieden und ... und euch Glück wünschen." Ihr Blick huschte unsicher zwischen ihnen hin und her, als wollte sie sich nicht die Blöße geben und zu Boden blicken. „Ich hoffen, dass ihr unverletzt zurück kommt."

Sasuke nickte. „Das haben wir vor." Wieder herrschte einige Sekunden Schweigen. „Und pass auf dich auf, Karin." Ihre Hände fuhren zu ihrem Bauch und sie nickte. „Das werde ich." Sie sahen sich an und Sasuke meinte, in ihren Augen Tränen glitzern zu sehen. Abrupt drehte er sich um. „Kommt", sagte er zu Suigetsu und Juugo und sie gingen weiter in Richtung des Ausgangs. Gerade, als sie um eine Ecke bogen, vernahm er hinter sich eine unterdrücktes Schluchzen.

„Sasuke." Suigetsus Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er wurde langsamer. Der Wald begann sich merklich zu lichten und bald schon sah er Palisaden zwischen den Bäumen. Er schmeckte einen merkwürdig schalen Geschmack in seinem Mund und etwas in seiner Brust verkrampfte sich. Er landete auf dem nächsten Ast, Suigetsu und Juugo taten es ihm gleich. Reglos standen sie dort, auf dem Ast und betrachteten das, was sie von dem Dorf vor ihnen in der Dunkelheit ausmachen konnten. „Konoha!"


End file.
